Life of Hinata Hyuuga
by Blackspiritbutterfly
Summary: When Hinata is four, she makes her first friends. Friends whom she can trust no matter what. How does this change her? And what would this mean for the ninja world? (Probably not much, but you get the point.) Hinata-centric. Pairings undecided.
1. Prologue

**Hello! So... I'm Blackspiritbutterfly! Nice to meet you! Hope you like the story... It's my first try!**

* * *

**Prologue**

White. It's my earliest memory. White eyes looking at me with love, white robes swishing as the owner walked and rocked me to sleep. Pale skin in the moonlight.

…Okay, that sounds like something from a porn book. I was _trying _to talk about my mom. She is the earliest memory I have. She died when I was five, giving birth to my sister. You'd think my dad would have some kind of resentment towards my sis, y'know, 'you killed my beloved wife' or something; isn't that what happens in books? But _no. _He considers her my mom's final gift to him. This means I'm abandoned. Poor me.

Oh, don't think I feel jealous or anything. And don't even think about pitying me. I couldn't really care much. my sister is happy this way, and my father has a way to remember his wife. And besides, I look too much like her for him to truly hate me. in his own way, my father does everything he can to ensure that his beloved daughters live happy lives. He just stopped showing it after Mommy died.

Still, like I said, I don't mind. I know he loves me, and that's enough for me. Besides, I've got plenty of friends who show that they care, openly. I have a boyfriend who loves me, and a sister who is starting to loosen up. I guess, all in all, I have a pretty great life. Right?

Yeah, don't think I just woke up one day and my life rocked. I still remember the days when I didn't have the self – confidence (ahem, pop my bubble and you shall suffer a terrible, painful fate) and mature outlook that I have today. I thought that life was cruel and bad, and other angsty stuff. Then I met a few of the people who would end up being my close friends, and suddenly my life didn't suck. Wow.

Don't laugh. Seriously. Okay, now you pissed me off. DIE! (I said I had a mature outlook. I didn't say I used it all the time. So there.)

Ahem. Where was I? Oh yeah! So, I didn't have much sense when I was a kid, meaning I didn't know a lot. Which meant that for a long time, my life, as I saw it, pretty much sucked. And congratulations, you get to hear my story. The story of how my life was changed by my friends and so on. Oh, don'tthink i had no friends. I did. It's just that out of my four best friends when I was a kid, one was a 'disgrace and a shame on the village', one had 'atrocious habits, not fit for a Hyuuga to associate with', one was considered so perfect for association that I was close to getting engaged to him at the tender age of three, and the last was a mere commoner. Yes, my family was strict, and rather arrogant. I dealt with them for most of my life, so now it's your turn. Yay you. Show some enthusiasm, will ya? (Atleast about hearing the story, if not about meeting my creepy relatives.)

So, let me begin the way most stories begin. An introduction to the main character (aka me). A greeting to all, my name is Hinata Hyuuga, first heir to the Hyuuga clan, and heroine of this story. Let us begin.

* * *

It all started when I was four. I remember the day clearly (well, not really. I was four, and not really capable of the high levels of observation that I have now). After all, it isn't everyday that a girl gets a whole group of friends, when before she had no one. I had been walking to the park with my mom and dad, and I had seen a girl surrounded by mean looking boys. the girl was around my age, and the boys probably thought they could bully her without much problem. she was glaring at all of them rather defiantly, but they didn't seem to be affected, laughing at her loudly.

Suddenly, a tiny blond child burst (actually, it was more like he was propelled by a very powerful kick) out of the nearby bushes, took one look at the scenario,and froze, his eyes darting from the group of older children, to the mean older boy who had emerged from the bushes. Then he apparently decided, 'what the hell, I'm gonna die anyway, might as well die defending a girl' and ran into combat. Unfortunately, the gang seemed to be expecting it, and began to beat him up. The girl had this look on her face, like 'Dude, can't you even rescue someone?' but was stuck in her place and couldn't help him.

Without thinking (Again, I was four. I really cannot stress this enough), I ran to help, standing in front of the blond kid and shielding him from the thugs. I could here my parents cries of surprise, but I stood my ground. The lead thug laughed at me. "Do you really think that your status as a stuck-up Hyuuga will stop me from beating up your friends? How stupid." (well, he said something along those lines; I'm paraphrasing. He actually went on for a while longer.)

I hadn't really understood his whole speech, but suddenly realised I was in trouble. So I did what my mom had told me to do.

I screamed.

Then a small black-haired boy appeared and punched one of the thugs in his stomach. That seemed to be some signal, since immediately chaos began. The girl suddenly bent, picked up a stone, and threw it with surprising accuracy (it hit his shoulder. For a four year old, that's really accurate). Meanwhile, the blond kid picked himself up and proceeded, with the help of the other boy, to beat the shit out of any thugs they managed to trip (they were tiny and fast; it wasn't really hard). I realised that our impromptu army had a chance for survival, and joined in, using my family's taijutsu to beat them up. eventually, we ran out of steam and stopped.

And that was when the lead thug (I'm just gonna call him TLT) came out from wherever he had been hiding. He towered over us, grinning evilly. We all gulped (I swear, it was as if we practiced synchronized gulping). TLT smirked at our looks. "Well kiddies, prepare to suffer."

"I don't think so."

Suddenly TLT was on the ground, an annoyed black haired man on top of him. The newcomer briefly looked us over with worried eyes before pulling out a kunai and pointing it at TLT. "And, why, exactly, were you trying to terrorize my little brother and his friends?"

At this point of time my parents arrived on the scene, and TLT was subjected to the terror that was worried-family-from-ninja-clans. The rest is blurry, but I remember sitting with the other kids, comparing strategies for taking down big thugs. It was fun. We also found out each others' names ( Naruto Uzumaki! Sasuke Uchiha. Tenten.), favourite colours (orange, blue, pink) and other relevant information. We also panicked for a while, wondering if we would get into trouble for the fight (Sasuke and I from our parents, Tenten from the blacksmith she worked for, and Naruto from the Hokage)

In the end, though, no one got into trouble. After all, the fact that four kids took down a bunch of big kids was hilarious enough, and we lived in a ninja society. Our fight was seen as a great potential, and the Hokage personally promised us seats in the Ninja Academy when we came of age. So I got a scholarship into the academy, but most importantly, I made my very first (and best) friends.

* * *

**And that was the prologue! I may take a while to update, and it probably won't be regular, but I hope you read this anyway. Thank you, please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm back! I'm so happy... I finished this chapter! Yay!**

**... I should probably sleep more. Oh well. Presenting, the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, or Hinata, or Sasuke, or... you get the point.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: My friend can't be a Demon fox; he doesn't have any tales.**

Morning. That most beautiful of times when the birds chirp, the trees sway in the gentle breeze, the puffy, white clouds astound all, compelling poets to write odes to the magnificent contrast they made to the newly born sun…

… and I wake up to perform my daily ritual of attempting murder on my alarm clock. (Yes, I am aware of the fact that it is not alive. Although I'm pretty sure that's just what it _wants _you to think. It is evil. It's part of its plans for world dominion. Now let me go torture it for information.)

I'm back. I will also have to buy a new alarm clock later. Oh well.

I sat in bed and contemplated on the meaning of life (the number 42 kept popping up in my head for some reason), while a little voice tried desperately to drag my attention to something, something I had forgotten. Now what was it?

"Hinata-sama! Hurry up or you'll be late for the exam. Foods on the table!"

…Oh yeah! The exam thing was today. At 8 o'clock. Cursing my clock for bailing out when I needed it, I heaved my still half-asleep body to the corridor to see the time. The small hand pointed a little before 8, and the other pointed at 10… Oh shit.

Doing a very good impression of a flustered bunny, I ran out of the house, pausing to throw on my jacket, and grab some food. Luckily, I had foreseen a similar event, and had thus slept in my clothes. My sister and cousin stared at my mad dash, and I could almost hear them praying that I slipped (my cousin, because he hates me, my sister… well, for entertainment, I think). Luckily, their prayers were unfulfilled, and I managed to get to the entrance of the Academy on time, a few minutes after Naruto, who was currently arguing with the guards (something about how he was on time. Unfortunately, they were one of the idiots who hated him, and thus were refusing him entry. But they couldn't refuse the heir of the Hyuuga clan). Not even pausing, I grabbed him and ran to class, ignoring his cries of 'thanks, my beautiful angel of mercy'.

We entered class and threw ourselves down on the seats next to Sasuke. He in turn sighed, but shifted so that we could fit into the bench properly. I could sense his many fangirls glare at me and scoffed. Me, the great and awesome Hinata, with that arrogant idiot? Not a chance. Although there _was _that marriage contract hanging around somewhere…

Eep. I _really_ needed to ask Father about that.

My thoughts were interrupted when my name was called out. Smiling at Naruto and Sasuke, I walked into the examination hall.

* * *

It is a source of constant amusement to me, the way they tried to pretend that I actually had a chance of failing the test. I and everyone else, including the teachers, knew that there was no way they could fail me without serious repercussions. It's probably the sole reason Kiba passed in the first place. All clan heirs would pass… that's like a rule or something. Sigh… if only Naruto was a clan heir….

Maybe if I married him. Yeah! All his problems would be solved, and we could live happily ever after! Although Sasuke may kill me. Maybe Sasuke could marry him!

"…nata! Hinata!"

Oh right, the test. I should probably pay attention. I'd worry about Naruto and my budding obsession with yaoi later. I brought my hands into the required position and in quick succession transformed into Iruka-sensei, switched places with him and made a few clones. I smiled at Mizuki's ass-licking comments and then walked out with a brand new headband. Shiny…

I waited impatiently outside. It was just my luck that my two best friends had surnames starting with 'U'. Meaning I had to wait for them until the end. Damn them.

Finally Sasuke walked out and took his place beside me, leaning against the tree. This was our spot. Sasuke always leaned there, next to the swing where Naruto sat. I sat on the low branch of the tree. Naruto appeared a few minutes later. We winced together at the sight of our friend's face and defeated posture, and hastily tucked our new headbands into our pockets. We looked at him in confirmation, and he sadly shook his head. "Sorry guys, looks like I won't be able to celebrate with you."

I could feel sadness welling up inside me. Sasuke had his I'm-sad-but-too-emotionally-stunted-to-show-it scowl on. "Naru…" I began, before he interrupted me. "Hey, I'm just gonna take a walk, y'know, be by myself for a while, k?" We silently nodded, and watched as he walked off, ignoring the whispers.

Sasuke looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I snorted. "Of course we're gonna follow him. I'm just waiting for…"

"Pixie! Duckhead!" A brown and pink blur rushed to Sasuke and hugged him.

"…that." I finished, grinning at the final member of our little group. Tenten grinned back, before releasing Sasuke (who immediately took exaggerated gulps of air) and looking around. "Where's Blondie?" she asked, taking in the dejected air around us. I sighed. Her face fell. "This time too, huh? Poor guy." We began to walk, me taking point as I used my Byakugan to scan the area, looking for Naruto. I quickly found him, and we took to the rooftops.

…Only to stop far away from them when we realised he wasn't alone. We crept closer, trying to hear what his companion, Mizuki-sensei, was saying. Random words floated to us. "Another test… prove yourself… steal the scroll… show me…"

Naruto was looking more cheerful by the minute, but from what we could hear, he was supposed to steal something. We exchanged glances (and a few scrunched up expressions as our silent conversation turned into an argument), and then turned to Naruto, a plan decided. We would follow him today, and help him out in whatever test he was doing. Without his knowledge, of course.

* * *

"Naruto! Don't trust Mizuki! He is using you to get the Scroll!"

"No, Naruto! Iruka just doesn't want you to have the Scroll; he's afraid of you!"

" Naruto! You're awesome!"

"…."

Simultaneously, all the people gathered in the little clearing turned to Sasuke, Tenten and I, all of whom were sporting 'Go Naruto!' and 'Naru-chan for the win' signs. Mizuki was the first to crack.

"…the hell are you lot doing here?"

Tenten smirked. "Well Mizuki sensei, when a mommy and Daddy love each other very much, they…"

Mizuki snarled. " That wasn't what I meant, you brats! Whatever." He muttered the last bit, apparently deciding that we weren't worth his time, and spinning to face Naruto. "Did you know, Naruto, that there is a rule in this village, that only you are not allowed to know about?"

"Mizuki, no! Stop. There are children present!

"The rule," he continued, ignoring Iruka "was that no one was to ever tell you that you were the demon fox, the kyuubi no kitsune that destroyed the village twelve years ago and caused so many people to die… what are you doing?" This last bit was directed Sasuke, who had walked up to Naruto after a brief period of freezing in shock. He looked at Naruto carefully, then reached a hand and ruffled his hair. Naruto (and pretty much everyone else) had a 'wtf' look on his face, which increased substantially when Sasuke proceeded to walk behind Naruto and grab his ass. With a yell, Naruto shook himself out of his stupor and began to curse Sasuke, his entire lineage, and told him exactly what his chances of having future children was (no chance in hell) if he did that again, all with frequent cries of 'pervert' interweaved in the speech.

Finally, when Naruto had calmed down slightly (though he was blushing heavily, and my newly awakened yaoi fangirl senses were going into overdrive, Iruka finally asked the question on everyone's mind. "Um…Sasuke, what was that for?"

Sasuke grunted. "Hn. If he was a nine tailed fox, where are the tails? And the ears? And aren't demon foxes supposed to be smart? This _is _the dobe we're talking about. ("Hey! Teme! Don't call me that damn you!") Besides, are you telling me that the ninjas got scared of _that_? (at this point, Naruto was pouting, so when Sasuke pointed, he looked kinda cute). Isn't he supposed to be bigger? ("Who're you calling short!?") Naruto, shut up so I can defend you."

"... Teme."

Mizuki glared, then began to laugh hysterically. "You fool! That is exactly what it wants you to think! Then when everyone is unaware, it will kill us all!"

Naruto suddenly chuckled. When we looked at him, he explained. "The Kyuubi, which says it's sealed inside me – how is that possible, Iruka-sensei – says that it thinks you are an idiot, 'coz you knew about him and still treated his host badly. He says that if he ever got out, he would be more inclined to help Sasuke and Hina-chan and Ten-chan, coz they were nice to me." he frowned in concentration, then grinned. "He also says 'brilliant plan, I wish I _had _thought of it.' Ne, Iruka-sensei, can you tell me how it's sealed in me?"

Iruka looked all too happy to explain, but Mizuki apparently got annoyed that no one was paying any attention to his bitch-fest. With a growl, he suddenly threw the giant shuriken on his back towards Naruto and Sasuke. All our eyes widened, as the shuriken seemed to move in slow motion to Naruto…

…and we watched in fear as it hit Iruka instead, who was shielding the two boys with his own body. Sasuke quickly made seals for a Katon technique, while Tenten pulled out her weapons scroll. I quickly got into the Hyuuga stance.

… and we once again watched in shock as Naruto made a strange hand seal and said, "Stay away from my friends." Suddenly, the place was filled with Naruto clones. Iruka gasped, and I couldn't help but do the same.

The thing about the clone technique is that it's just a sort of illusion. It isn't real, and is mostly there to provide a diversion, or to confuse the enemy. These clones, however, were solid, with individual chakra systems. Even my eyes couldn't tell which was real and which were not.

With so many reinforcements, the battle was over quickly. All the Narutos piled up and beat the shit out of Mizuki, Iruka decided that he could, indeed graduate, and gave Naruto his headband. Then we all went for some ramen (since we had been following Naruto around the whole day, and he didn't have any food, so neither did we. The only place we hadn't followed after him had been the Hokage's tower. I really needed to ask him later how he had managed to get in. Shouldn't there be guards or something, at least?).

We finally ended up having a sleepover at Naruto's house (my dad was so relieved that I was safe that he agreed almost immediately, and the rest of them were orphans.) Tomorrow was the day they decided the teams, so we had a day of to fill our registration form. Then, the day after, we would finally get our teams. I couldn't wait.

* * *

**And the chapter ends here. Thoughts? Criticism? Puke-y feeling? I would Love to know! **

**Oh, and this story is mostly a friendship story thing, and they're 12 right now, so the pairing won't be major for a while... but I ship so many pairings that I'm not sure which to make this. Ideas would be welcome... thanks! **

**Bye!**


End file.
